


Club Chat

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix Kim and Max are the OT3, F/F, F/M, Juleka is also into fashion so bite me, Marinette is extra™, Might add more tags later, Multi, Sabrina is genuine, School Clubs, alya and adrien are only at the end, they're not dead mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: Who's your favorite? Ladybug or Chat Noir?Marinette has started a club, and dedicated it to her favorite hero, Chat Noir.Club Chat is a secret organization dedicated to letting all of Paris know that Chat Noir is just as good as Ladybug, and letting Chat himself know that there are people who love him.This is the first official meeting. You'd be surprised on who's here...





	Club Chat

**Author's Note:**

> As promised! This is gonna be a series thing, each work is gonna be something that the club does. I just think we need a break from all the negativity.
> 
> This takes place during the 10 days in between chapter 12 and chapter 13 of MIACPAA.
> 
> So for MFM day 14, there's gonna be a lot of references to this. Talk about how the people who normaly eat together aren't. It's because of this. Not this specific meeting of course but one further down the line. 
> 
> Enjoy your break from the sadness, because as soon as my schedule is settled, I'm going back to the main fic!

“I call the first official meeting of Club Chat to order.” Marinette spoke, quieting the murmurs of her fellow club mates from where they sat haphazardly around her room. “We only have an hour for lunch before we are required to be back at school, so we need to begin. Before that, we will go around the room and state the names of those we have lost.”

“Is it really that serious?” Juleka asked.

“Yes. I lost my boyfriend and my best friend over this.”

“Mari we're gonna go see them after lunch...”

“And until then we've lost them, Nino!” She took a deep breath. “I'll go first.”

“Adrien.”She sniffed as if about to cry.

Nino rolled his eyes, but she was the president. “Alya.”

“Rose.” Juleka.

“Kim.” both Alix and Max said together.

“Mylene.” Ivan looked so lost without her.

“Chloé.” There were doubts about Sabrina's presence, but after confirming that Chloé knew nothing about the club, she was welcomed with open arms.

Marinette looked around the room and together they said the name of their last classmate, “Nathaniel.”

“May their souls find their way back to us.”

“Can we eat now?”

“Yes, Alix.” Marinette’s parents had provided the group with lunch, but she wouldn't let anyone eat until they began, claiming professionalism. “I would like to welcome you all to Club Chat. During the interest meeting last week, votes were cast. Our Club officers have been elected. Since I started the club, normally I would automatically be the president, but I wanted to let you guys choose, yet no one ran against me, so until one of you wants to run for it, I'll be honored to be your president. You all have elected Nino as the vice-president, Max as treasurer, and Sabrina as secretary.”

“What do we even do? Why do we need officers.”

“Club Chat was founded to try and balance the love and respect given to our heroes. Everyone loves Ladybug, but Chat Noir is a hero too, and most people just think of him as a sidekick. The goal of our club is to fix that by doing things around the entire city to let people know that he means just as much, and if it puts a smile on his face then that's a bonus.”

“Wouldn't it be so cool if he came to one of our meetings!”

“What if he joined the club!”

Marinette silenced them all with a look. “It would be okay if he stopped by once and awhile, but I'm afraid he cannot join because he'd rather be in Club Lady.”

“There isn't one...”

“But he would be in it. I'll see what I can do about visits, but no joining.”

Even though they all wanted him in the club, they knew Marinette was right. This place was for people who loved Chat Noir just a little bit more, and Chat most certainly loved his Lady more than himself.

Each of them have their own reasons for being in Club Chat, whether it's because they genuinely like him better, or Ladybug has driven a wedge between them and a lost loved one. Either way, their president, as always, spoke the truth.

“So, what do we do first?”

“Well, I have some ideas in mind, but they all require money, so I was thinking that maybe we could sell Chat themed pastries out of my bakery. My parents said that if we help with baking and advertising, they'll give us 50% of the profits.”

“That sounds fun!” Agreement rang throughout the club. 

“Alright, I'll tell my parents it's a go so we can schedule a day. Does anyone have any other ideas?”

“We should sell Chat themed clothes.” Juleka said. Like Mari, she had a passion for design. While their two styles differed, they both did enough to be able to make simple articles of clothing. “Mari’s always wearing something black and green. We could sell stuff like that, so that way when he goes on patrol, at any time he could see random civilians wearing his theme.”

Sabrina, who was in charge of documenting the ideas, wrote that down.

Mari smiled. “That sounds awesome! We could make some prototypes for the club to wear as advertisement! Any others?”

“We could through Chat parties in the park,” Nino offered. “I could DJ. I just got this whole new set for my birthday last month that I've been dying to use. Anyone who's wearing official Chat Apparel gets in free, while we charge others.”

“We could mass produce some stuff to sell outside the gates!”

“What happens when everyone can get in for free?”

“We still have the parties anyways. We can sell food and stuff to compensate.”

Ideas kept sprouting from the group, bouncing back and forth to perfection. By the time the meeting was over, Sabrina's hand hurt and Marinette had taken the measurements of everyone in the club.

Marinette knew that she had too much on her plate to pick up anything else, but maybe with Juleka helping her, they could pull it off together. Not to mention that Mari had done an internship with a small company last summer, so they could get anything mass produced for less.

They could do this. She'd have to get rid of Chat every few nights so she could work and keep it a surprise, but they could actually do this!

She stood up. “Same time next week?” She waited until everyone agreed. “Meeting adjourned. Come on, let's go join back up with those lost souls we love so much. 

Everyone one else went downstairs, saying goodbye to her parents. Nino and Mari were the last to leave, giving them time to talk.

“It's really nice what you're doing for him, Mari.”

“We're doing this Nino. It's a group effort.”

“Yeah, but as always, you're the glue that holds everything together.”

She hummed in thought. “Maybe.” They waved to her parents.

He smirked as they walked outside. “Your boyfriend's gonna love it. You dedicated a whole club to him.”

She turned red. “You know I'm with Adrien.”

“I also know that you've known Chat since we were little.”

She shoved him. “You told Alya! I had to shove him out of a window!”

He laughed. “I know. He came to my house right after. Alya called me and fussed him out.” After laughing some more, he continued. “He also gave himself away.”

She growled. “Stupid alley cat. Can't keep his mouth shut, I swear!”

“Uh huh. Does he know you're Ladybug?”

She stopped walking. He looked at her, studying her face. “That's a no?”

She screeched. It was the most unholy sound. “How? How'd you figure it out?”

“I've known you since diapers. I'd be more upset if I didn't know. Don't worry, I didn't tell Alya.” They began walking again. “So, Ladybug’s the president of Club Chat, how's that for irony? What if Adrien actually forms Club Lady?”

Mari laughed. “You know Alya would ask to be president and he'd just let her. That girl is scary.”

“Yeah, I know.” He said it so lovingly that Mari almost threw up. 

“You guys are disgustingly in love.” He gave her a pointed look. “Good point.”

“Besides, your boyfriend is my husband. Alya is your wife.”

“So what does that make us?”

He slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. “BFFLs since birth. Can't neither of them touch our relationship.”

She laughed. “And it helps that we run a club together.” 

They spotted Alya and Adrien waiting for them on the steps outside of the school.

“That it does, Nettie.”

He laughed as she screeched again, this time drawing the attention of their significant others. “I told you to stop calling me that!!”

He took off, laughing as she chased him into the school.

Alya looked at Adrien, both of which looked left out of something. “Do you know what that was about?”

Adrien shook his head. “Do we even want to know?” They walked into the school to find Mari and Nino.

“Nah, my money's on her though, I've seen her lift things.”

“Same. I've been the things that she's lifted.” His mind went to all the times Mari has thrown Chat, and the increasingly few times she's thrown Adrien. He doesn't know how she's so strong, but he would let her crush him any day out of the week. He loved her so much.

Alya looked at him, confusion all over her face. “You two have the weirdest relationship.” 

“You act like the four of us don't all throw each other... I've literally recorded you throwing Nino.”

“Shut up it's different.”

“Yeah you keep telling yourself that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they all so cute? I'm love them. Let me know what you think? I want to continue this!
> 
> See you in August!!!
> 
> Come to my [ sin bin ](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com)  
> [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)


End file.
